


I Shouldn't Have. I Should Have.

by SirGhirahim



Series: Transformers Animated Short Stories [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Death, Hurt, Regret, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: Prowl Shouldn't Have.Prowl Should Have.





	I Shouldn't Have. I Should Have.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

**I shouldn't have.**

I shouldn't have pushed them away.

I shouldn't have isolated myself.

I shouldn't have stayed silent.

I shouldn't have avoided them.

I shouldn't have been so cold.

I shouldn't have taken them for granted.

I should have wanted to be alone, but I don't.

 

**I should have.**

I should have spent more time with them as a team mate and as a friend.

I should have played games with them.

I should have danced with them.

I should have joked and laughed with them.

I should have talked to them.

I should have watched more films with them.

I should have said how much they mean to me.

I should have told them how much they had changed my life.

I should have said goodbye.

I shouldn't have regrets, but I do.


End file.
